


The Fire

by Anica



Series: Hanni-verse [24]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, But Maybe It Is, Doesn't Mean Will Doesn't Like It, Domestic Discipline, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, M/M, Not The Usual Hanni-verse Fic, Post Mpreg, Some of it, Spanking, guilty feelings, more like, past!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 08:29:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1380856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Past!Fic 14shades wrote: I would kill for that story of Will burning down the kitchen and the subsequent events, that was kind of epic. </p><p>Will tries to make it up to Hannibal, and Hannibal doesn't believe Will is taking what happened as seriously as he should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taj_al_Moulouk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taj_al_Moulouk/gifts).



> This is for the always wonderful 14shades, who allowed this in place of some heavy angst. 
> 
> No need to read the last chapter for this to make sense. Fine as a stand alone. Oh, and I still can't write sex. 
> 
> Not beta approved.

Will Graham breathed in the oxygen the firemen provided him with as he sat on the front of steps of his lover’s house. He buried his face in his free hand and tried hard not to shake as adrenaline left his body. He had woken up to the fire alarm going off, and smoke filling the house, and the time between that and the firemen showing up was just a blur to him. 

“Sir, no one is allowed -” 

“That is my house!” 

Will opened his eyes just in time to see a young fireman try to stop Hannibal, and being knocked on his ass with a carefully placed ankle and a twist of the wrist. 

“Hannibal,” Will ripped off the mask and stood, letting the blanket fall off of him. 

“Will,” Hannibal seemed slightly pale, and there was a very small tremor in the hand that reached out to touch his face. “Oh, Will.” 

“I -” Will stopped looking back towards the house. “I just …. and then-”

“It’s all right,” Hannibal’s hands were on his shoulders, and he was pushed back on to the step. The doctor kneeled in front of him, adjusted the blanket till it was back around his shoulders and tried to put the mask back on. 

“No, I’m-” 

“Stop. Breath,” Hannibal instructed, a hard voice that left absolutely no room for argument. “Are you hurt?” 

Will shook his head, his eyes dropped to the older man’s tie. Fingers ran through his curls, the back of his head was cupped and he was drawn forward against the other’s lips. 

The fire chief came out and stole Hannibal’s attention and for that Will was grateful. Instead he watched the rookie that Hannibal had knocked over, glare daggers at him with barely concealed hatred and embarrassment. 

The neighbors did some rubbernecking as they passed by, but were too snobby to be seen gawking. Will was sure the gossip had already spread throughout their social circles. He could hear them. Dr. Lecter’s socially awkward partner has set the house on fire. How tragic. 

The damage had not been as bad as he had initially imagined, though to be fair, it had been on fire at the time, and Will’s heart had almost stopped at the sight of it. If he had only stayed in the kitchen for a few more minutes he would have realized the dish he had been using to heat up leftovers had not been meant for the oven. Not falling asleep would have helped too. He was caught between feeling like an asshole and idiot. 

The oven was gone, as well as most of the surrounding area. Will had managed to put out the worst of it with the fire extinguisher that Hannibal had kept under the sink. The stove was on the other side of the kitchen, and was still functional. 

Money could replace the tranquility Hannibal would lose for a few days but only time would take away the burnt smell and the fear he had felt when he saw the commotion and feared for Will’s safety. The doctor was quite upset with Will’s carelessness but had been grateful that the young man hadn’t been hurt. 

Upstairs, in Hannibal’s bedroom, Will could only detect the faintest smell of the smoke that clung to his hair. He imagined it must be so much worse for Hannibal. 

“We could stay at my house,” Will offered quietly as he stepped out of the shower. 

“That is not necessary. I’m having someone coming to inspect the damage first thing in the morning. I will need to be here.”

“I’m sorry,” Will muttered, unable to meet the other’s eyes. “I didn’t know…. I’m sorry.” 

“I know, Will,” Hannibal kissed his forehead and led the way to bed. “It’s all right.” 

Will heard the words but didn’t really believe them. He laid still, doing his best to pretend he was asleep and soon Hannibal got up and made his way to the desk in the corner of the room. There was a sound of the desk lamp being switched on and papers moving.

Will chewed his lip, wanting badly to make up for what he had done. He had apologized more than once, but that was nowhere near enough. Hannibal’s kitchen was an extension of himself, and Will had destroyed it by being careless. The only thing he had to offer the man in return was himself.

Will slipped out of bed and made his way over to the older man. 

“Did I wake you up?” Hannibal asked, as he glanced up. 

Will shook his head, and stood right at the man’s side, a little bit more confident when an arm automatically went around his waist. He nuzzled his face against the other’s hair, breathing in the honeycomb and pomegranate shampoo, and gave a breathy moan. Will kissed his temple, and then made his way down to the man’s ear, biting gently. 

“Is this about the fire?” Hannibal asked, as he leaned back in the chair, and turning his neck to give Will better access. The younger man was definitely not as shy as he had been when they first started to get intimate, but all night he had refused to meet Hannibal’s eyes and now he was rubbing up against his side. 

“That was very naughty of me,” Will breathed against his ear. “It was so bad, but I can make better.” 

“Oh, it was bad, was it?” Hannibal’s voice lost its warmth, but Will hadn’t noticed it at that moment. 

“Very bad. I made a mess of your kitchen.” 

“And what’s to be done about that?” 

“You get to make a mess of me?” Will suggested, pressing himself closer against Hannibal’s side. 

He was about to slide into the man’s lap when the arm around his waist tipped him forward and over it instead. He gave a startled gasp and put his hands flat on the floor to steady himself. Will glanced over his shoulder, and was met with a much more serious look than he had expected. 

“That will have to wait, William. It very clear that you are not comprehending the seriousness of today’s events.” 

Hannibal yanked his boxers down to his knees and brought hand down the middle of Will’s ass. It took only one swat, hard and painful, to let Will know that the older man was not playing any sort of game with him. The hand land twice more, making him gasp, before he found his voice. 

“No, wait! I am!” Will said, with earnest, and letting out a low whimper when the hand was brought down again. 

“Are you?” Hannibal asked, tighten his hold on the younger man’s waist as he continued to bring his hand down, turning the skin on his lover’s backside a bright pink. “I fail to see how. By offering yourself for what I lost in the fire?” 

“I just -,” Will bit his lip, eyes tearing up as Hannibal’s hand worked over every inch of his ass, and making it impossible to think. “I wanted to do something-” He yelped, unable to finish, as the swats started to fall on already sensitive skin. 

“Yes, I can understand that. You wanted to make up for the wrong you feel you have done, is that right?” Hannibal asked. He raised his right knee just a fraction, tipping the younger man a little more forward to have better access to the under curve. He brought his hand down hard, causing Will’s body to jerk forward and ripping another whimper from the man’s lips.

“Yes! I’m sorry!” Will couldn’t remember last time he was brought to tears because of pain. He must have been a kid, but somewhere between the intimate position and the heavy hand that was not easing up, Will felt tears starting to form and slip out. 

“What you’re failing to understand William, is I could have easily lost you in the fire. Kitchens can be remodeled, homes can be rebuild but I cannot replace you.” Every last word was delivered with whatever strength Hannibal had been holding back up to that point. The skin had turned from pink to red under his constant attention, and Hannibal paused, listening to Will try to control his breathing, as sobs shook his body. “I was only ever upset that you could have gotten hurt. That I could have lost you. Are you really so foolish, that you did not understand that?” 

“Yes,” Will whimpered, not at all surprised when he got another swat for his response. 

“I’m far from amused about what happened today, William. In addition, your attitude towards it is unacceptable.” 

Will cried out as the hand land on his sore backside again. It resumed its earlier, pattern of randomness with the singular goal of making sure no position would be comfortable for sitting in the next few hours. 

“I’m sorry, stop,” Will sobbed, and the hand, poised, ready to strike, came down gentle to rub his tensed back.

“Very early in life I learned that things could always be replaced, but when you lose people you love, they are gone forever,” Hannibal told him gently.

Will slid off his lap, landing on his knees and burring his head against the older man thigh. He felt a hand run through his hair, and then his face was tilted back. His tears brushed away and cheek cupped. 

“If you put yourself in such a preventable situation again, if you forget what it is I care about most, I will not hesitate to remind you about my feelings on matter. Is that understood?” 

“Yea,” Will said, swallowing tickly, and burying his face against Hannibal’s waist as soon as the hand slipped away from his face. “Fuck. That hurt.” 

“It was meant to,” Hannibal chuckled but not unkindly. “You had been especially naughty, after all.” 

“Not especially,” Will mumbled into Hannibal’s night shirt. 

“Oh, but you were. I could have let go of my kitchen being destroyed, I was even willing to overlook the unnecessary danger you allowed yourself to be in,” Hannibal told him, his hand slid down and cupped his one of the sore ass cheeks, making Will jerk against him. “But what I will not allow is for you not see the seriousness of what could have happened.” 

“I’m sorry,” Will whimpered, wincing as the hand rubbed the sensitive skin. His breath caught as Hannibal’s thumb made its way between the sore cheeks and over his entrance. Just because the spanking had been far more painful than he was used to, didn’t mean he hadn’t been hard the whole time. 

“I know, you are my good boy after all, aren’t you?” 

Will nodded, not trusting his voice not to break. His breath became shallow, as the thumb continued to move over the sensitive area. He could hear the older man chuckle from deep within his chest, as he was pulled up and pushed against the desk. He squirmed out of his boxers, kicked them away, and slid on to the desk with a wince. He wrapped his legs around the other’s waist and pulled him close, making sure Hannibal saw the pout caused by his discomfort of being on the hard surface. 

In return, Hannibal did nothing but smile, and kiss him. It was gentle but hungry and when he pulled back, Will whimpered again, this time at the loss of contact. 

“Are you still willing to allow me to make a mess of you?” Hannibal asked him, voice low, his accent causing Will to feel the words run down his spine and make him shiver. 

“God, yes,” Will almost begged, grabbing on to Hannibal’s shirt and pulling him close again. There was nothing gentle in Will’s kiss. “I think you have.” 

“Don’t confuse-“ 

“Shut up,” Will growled against his lips, but blushed a second later at how needy he sounded. “I mean, please?”

“Bend over the desk,” Hannibal said, as he tried to control himself against Will’s eagerness. He reached for the lube, unwilling to rush it. He might have spent the last few minutes punishing the younger man, but there were limits that he would not cross. He wouldn’t have done it in the first place if he didn’t know a part of Will had enjoyed it.

Hannibal only had one finger in him, stretching the younger man, when Will could no longer stop himself from begging the other to hurry up. He had been hard since his lover had pulled down his boxers. He had known Hannibal was serious but his body hadn’t cared. 

“Be patient, love,” Hannibal told him, and slid in the second finger. He curled them with practiced ease and Will’s hips jerked back. 

“Hannibal!” Will’s voice wasn’t needy, it was demanding. 

Hannibal chuckled moving closer and withdrawing his fingers. Before Will could protest, he was filled again. Hannibal pushing in till he could feel Will’s hand warmed skin against his hips. He pulled away, before slamming back into him. The sensation, being stretched, filled, and having the older man pressed against his still aching skin, ripped a scream right out of Will. 

Hannibal only hushed him, his hands gripping Will’s hips tightly, as he started to move again. 

*Present*

The headlights turning down the driveway, snapped Will out of the memory. 

“It’s Papa!” Hanni told him, as the dogs set up to greet the newcomer. 

“Yes, it is,” Will sighed as he stood up. 

“Papa won’t be too mad,” Hanni said, leaning against his side and looking up at him. 

“You think?” Will couldn’t help grinning at the support the little boy was offering. 

“Yea, Papa is never too mad.” Hanni frowned at him. “But if he’s disappointed it’s worse. I don’t like that.” 

“Me either, little man,” Will let out a deep breath as his lover finished parking. 

Will had been looking for a book to use for a lecture and found an old meatloaf recipe. It had been his father’s claim to fame whenever someone came to visit. Nostalgia got the best of him, and he decided to make it. He had never tried it before, and wasn’t aware there was a difference between a loaf pan and a meatloaf pan. 

He had been playing soccer in the back yard with his son when they heard the alarms go off. 

The damage was nowhere as extensive as it had been last time. Only smoke and a dirty oven, as the liquid dripped over the edges of the pan. They had opened all the windows and the porch door, and waited outside for the smoke to clear. 

The fact that there was only a few similarities between what happened all those years ago and this night, did not go unnoticed by the young agent but he couldn’t deny that it definitely had been a memorable night. Not something they could repeat without waking their son… but then again, the boy was a deep sleeper. And the memory had left him with an uncomfortable, though not unwelcome, ache.

“Daddy burned dinner,” Hanni told his papa with a bit too much excitement for Will’s liking. 

“Did he, now?” Hannibal raised a brow, having already smelled the smoke, and picked the boy up. 

“Technically, no.” Will bit his bottom lip. “Um. It was just… I made a mess.” 

“Oh? And how did that happen?” 

Will took Hanni out of his lover’s arms and set him on the ground. He pulled the older man close, and whispered, “I was very naughty,” into his ear. 

“We can’t have that,” Hannibal chuckled, pulling him close for a kiss. He knew there couldn’t have been any real damage or danger if the younger man was being that playful. Not after last time. 

Hanni frowned at his fathers. There was nothing funny about what happened. “Is daddy in trouble?”

“I think this little one wants to see me in trouble,” Will gave the boy a playful growl and threw him in the air. 

“Can’t say it doesn’t hold a certain appeal,” Hannibal murmured as he watched his lover throw the giggling child over his shoulder and spin in circles.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it. 
> 
> Back to the regularly scheduled fluff next week!


End file.
